


Pronunciation

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [14]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Fluff, High School AU, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bambam should have guessed that not a lot of kids would sign up for a course called Korean for Beginners, considering that their high school was in South Korea and that most of them were Koreans. But he certainly didn't expect the only other student to be his long-time crush, Jackson Wang. </p><p>Based off the prompt: We're the only two in this language class, so want to help me with pronunciation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pronunciation

**Author's Note:**

> Jackbam is one of the ships, I'm more into the BrOTP side than the OTP side so I hope this fills your expectations as a romance ficlet. 
> 
> **In this fic English is basically Korean, unless otherwise specified because I didn't want to type out Korean in English or put actual Korean in an English fic. Plus, this makes it easier to explain.

To be fair, Bambam should have guessed that not a lot of kids would sign up for a course called _Korean for Beginners_ , considering that their high school was in South Korea and that most of them were Koreans. Most of them didn’t even understand why it was being offered as an option. But still, their high school was known for the large influx of foreign students, so he had figured the class would at least have a handful of people. He certainly hadn’t expected for the classroom to be empty when he entered, even the teacher hadn’t arrived yet.

He glanced at the clock at the back of the class, there were still a few more minutes to class. He hoped that there would at least be one other person in the class. As if God was actually listening to him, just as he thought that, the door swung open.

Bambam leaned forward, curious as to whom his new classmate would be. As his eyes fell on the very familiar snapback and blonde hair, he was used to staring at from across the cafeteria, his mouth went dry.

In his defense, the only reason Jackson had signed up for this class was because Mark had wanted to go to improve his Korean. And the idea had appealed to him, a class where he could practice his pronunciation without being made fun of for his accent. (Not that he minded, he could always curse them out in Chinese and English or teach them _You smell disgusting_ meant _I like you_ , if they wanted to talk to any of the foreign students. The second was his preferred option of revenge.)

But then Jinyoung had convinced Mark to take Art with him instead of Korean, claiming that the elder never talked much anyway and art was a method of expression that didn’t involve words, or something along those lines. Whatever it was that the younger had said, Mark had switched to Art, leaving Jackson alone in Korean for Beginners. Though he would never admit, Jackson would trade his social skills in a heartbeat for Jinyoung’s sweet talking skills. Jackson was pretty sure that Jinyoung could probably convince a carnivore to become vegetarian or even vegan, if he wanted to.

At first Jackson had considered switching to Art himself but then he remembered that his art skills, as a 16 year old had not improved since he was 4, so he was probably better off not taking a class that graded him on his non-existent art prowess. So he had decided to stick with his beginner level Korean class and boy, was he glad he did because lo and behold the only other person there in the class was Bambam. (Jackson couldn’t remember the Thai boy’s real name for the life of him.)

Jackson had first noticed Bambam, 3 months ago when Mark had pointed out that the Thai had been staring at Jackson for quite some time. Jackson feeling flattered, had wanted to approach the younger and talk to him but Bambam had looked like a deer caught in headlights when Jackson so much as made eye contact with him, so the elder had decided against it.

From that day on, Jackson started to notice Bambam around. The first thing he observed was that the younger seemed to almost as loud and rambunctious as he was around pretty much everyone.(keyword: almost, no one could be as loud as Jackson. Any of his friends would testify to that.) But around Jackson, Bambam was as quiet as a dormouse, he always looked flustered and harried, calming down only when Jackson was a ‘safe’ distance away. Jackson didn’t know whether he was supposed to feel hurt that the younger wasn’t comfortable enough around him to be his true self (after all it wasn’t like he was some kind of intimidating monster like Jaebum or anything. He was pretty much the most chill person on the planet, a little too chill in Mark’s opinion but Jackson chose to ignore that.) or flattered that he had such a huge effect on the younger.

He had to admit that the younger was extremely cute and likable, and he had wanted to ask him out for a while but the right opportunity never presented itself, mainly because Bambam shut up like a clam every time Jackson approached him. But now, finally, Lady Luck was on his side. They were the only 2 in this class, and if that wasn’t a perfect opportunity, Jackson didn’t know what was.

“Hey.” He said greeting the younger pulling up seat next to Bambam.

“Hey Jackson-hyung.” Bambam managed to squeak out, mentally admonishing himself for how lame he sounded.

 Neither boy spoke, (uncharacteristic for both of them), an awkward silence between them. Bambam forced himself not to hyperventilate. Jackson’s body was dangerously close to him, so much so, if Bambam so much as twitched, his arm would graze Jackson’s. A part of wanted to be hopeful, considering the elder was sitting way closer to him than 2 normal people should be. But then again, Bambam had seen Jackson literally hanging off a lot of friends, so he figured that was just a part of the elder’s character and forced himself not to think too much into it, not that his brain would listen.

Jackson on the other hand was trying to think up of a way to start the conversation. He hated the awkward silence between them. He tried thinking of a suave yet friendly opening line to use on the younger. He mentally cursed his brain for the lack of good ideas coming to mind. Socializing was his thing; it was not supposed to be this hard for him. Especially with someone else who was extremely social as well.

Thankfully both boys’ mental dilemmas were interrupted with the entrance of the teacher.

“Good morning” the teacher greeted, not bothering to actually look at the students, or lack thereof.

“Good morning” Bambam and Jackson greeted, standing up, both boys freezing when their arms grazed against each other.

Only then did the teacher notice that her class comprised of only 2 students. Her eyes widened in surprise but in the next moment her look of surprise morphed into a more pleased look. “Okay good there’s only 2 of you. That means we can focus on the problems both of you are facing with the language properly.” She said with a warm smile. Bambam had to give her points for trying to seem enthusiastic.

He recognized the teacher as Ms. Meng, a Chinese immigrant who was the school’s Korean History professor. Bambam had heard rumors of her being discriminated at first because she was a Chinese woman teaching Korean History in South Korea but she had quickly proven herself more than worthy of her post. On more than one occasion, he had heard his elder brother, Nickhun rave about her amazing lectures. She probably wasn’t looking forward to going from lectures about _the effect of political conditions on the country’s economy in the 19th century_ to teaching two kids basic conversational Korean but she was doing a great job of hiding it.

“I mainly have problems with my pronunciations.” Jackson piped up, taking the silence in the room as an invitation to talk. “Like I know the word but when it comes out, it sounds different.” He explained, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Bambam could relate to him. On more than one occasion his Thai accent made the words sound distorted, sometimes changing the meaning entirely.

Ms. Meng nodded her understandingly “I get what you mean.” She said with a sympathetic smile. “I also had the same problem when I moved here. The only way that can be fixed is by lots of practice.” She said, taking two sheets of paper out of her file and passing it to both of them. “There’re some basic conversations on these papers. Practice with one another and help each other first and at the end I’ll see what can be improved.” She explained, taking out a stack of assignments and starting to grade them, her lips pursed into a thin line, leaving no room for argument.

“You want to go to the back of the class and practice?” Jackson suggested, pointing towards the seats at the back.

Bambam nodded, not trusting his voice, lest it betray him again and followed Jackson, not noticing the way Ms. Meng looked at them amusedly.

“Hello! I am from Daegu and you?” Jackson asked, reading off the paper, playing his part perfectly so much so that Bambam had to remind himself to read off the paper and not actually answer the question.

“Hello! I am from Busan. How are you?” He replied, managing not to stutter.

“I think you’re cute.” Jackson said coolly as if it was the actual reply written on the paper.

“Wait, what?” Bambam sputtered, looking up at the elder eyes widened in shock. His eyes quickly darted back to the paper to make sure that wasn’t the line written on the sheet and also to hide his burning face from Jackson.

“Do you want to go out sometime?” Jackson continued, undeterred by Bambam’s lack of response.

‘ _Say yes! Say yes!_ ’ Bambam’s inner voice yelled at him but his mouth was frozen in surprise. He couldn’t believe his crush was asking him out in the middle of class, even if they were the only two in the class.

Before he could speak, a female voice interrupted their conversation, “The word you’re looking for is yes.” Ms. Meng said to Bambam, an amused smirk decorating her face. Both boys turned to her in surprise and gaped at her, faces burning red as they realized that they had an audience.

“Okay, okay, sorry forget I am even here.” Ms. Meng said with an exasperated sigh, going back to the assignments on her desk.

Bambam turned back to Jackson, his face still red. “Yes” he said softly to the elder.

Both boys smiled at each other softly, completely unaware of their surroundings and Ms. Meng’s exasperated sigh explaining how the y should be pronounced properly.

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^


End file.
